Un Reencuentro
by Kaoru Tao
Summary: Una historia que gira alrededor de Ren y Kaoru
1. Default Chapter

Un Reencuentro  
  
Cap. 1  
  
By Kaoru Tao  
  
Vas caminando por las calles Tokyo, por alguna razón, volteas hacia la otra calle, y ves a un chico chino, el chico se te hace conocido, ¿sabes su nombre? Sí, lo sabes, sabes que él es Tao Ren, él está caminando muy seriamente, con su cara de pocos amigos, pero tú sabes que tiene prisa por llegar a un lugar en especial, lo primero que pasa por tu mente es que va a visitar a sus amigos.  
  
Te quieres acercar, quieres preguntarle si va a ver a Yoh, pero te detienes ya que temes preguntarle algo indebido, por que no sabes como término la pelea de Yoh contra Hao, no sabes si Yoh perdió la vida junto con Hao, piensas que Ren va a buscar a los demás para visitar la tumba de Yoh, la sola idea de que Yoh esta muerto te deja en shock.  
  
Sigues a Ren, tienes cierta distancia, están rodeados de varias personas y shamanes, gracias a eso Ren no se da cuenta que lo sigues, no sabe que tú lo estas observando detenidamente, buscas a su espíritu y lo encuentras, esta a su lado, los demás shamanes lo notan pero no le dan tanta importancia, pero tú sí, ya que sería demasiado riesgoso dirigirle la palabra en esa calle vacía por la que empezaba a caminar, él seria capaz de amenazarte con su posesión, tú estarías en peligro por que no llevas objeto alguno para realizar una buena posesión.  
  
En esa calle vacía, ves que Ren se detiene, tú te empiezas a sentir incomoda y entras a la tienda que esta a tu derecha, en la ventana de la misma tienda observas los movimientos de Ren, está quieto y cuidadosamente voltea hacia la tienda; te observa, por suerte no ve tú cara, tú agachas la cabeza y te encuentras con una revista, disimuladamente la empiezas a leer, y observas que Ren se aleja, sales nuevamente y comienzas a seguirlo.  
  
La calle aun seguía vacía y Ren caminaba derecho, no se detenía, por tú cabeza pasan tantas preguntas, ¿Hao está muerto? ¿Yoh está muerto? ¿Qué paso con el torneo de Shamanes? ¿Hay un nuevo shaman king? ¿Si los gemelos Asakura están muertos que pasó con los grandes espíritus? Estas tan confundida, te arrepientes, estas arrepentida por haber dejado el torneo, por no quedarte a ver las peleas, como los demás shamanes, te arrepientes por que gracias a tú egoísmo regresaste a Tokyo, no te quedaste a ver los demás combates por que te sentiste humillada, no fue eso, regresaste a Tokyo porque tú equipo se sintió humillado, tú aceptaste la derrota pero las otras dos integrantes no, tú querías quedarte pero ellas no, y como ellas son tus superiores no tenías opción y se fueron, te despediste pero sabes bien que le rompiste el corazón a esa persona.  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonaste el torneo, por culpa de tus superiores no regresaste y no estás informada, no quieres preguntarle a otro shaman, le quieres preguntar todo eso a Ren y al mismo tiempo no quieres ya que tienes miedo de la reacción que tomara si te ve, Ren dobla en una esquina, te detienes un momento, crees que esta esperando a la persona que lo ha estado siguiendo, mandas a tu espíritu para ver si tu suposición es cierta, tu espíritu hace un movimiento para que continúes caminando y así lo haces, cuando lo viste nuevamente también lograste ver una gran casa; moderna no era, pero si era algo diferente, una casa tradicional, en ese momento viste como Ren dudaba en continuar, parecía nervioso y su espíritu le decía algo, Ren se ponía más nervioso, empezó a retroceder, el latido de tu corazón se acelero, temías que se diera bien la vuelta y te viera, afortunadamente no lo hizo, solo suspiraste de alivio y de decepción.  
  
Holas!! Me presento soy Kaoru Tao y este es mi primer fic de SK, espero que sea de su agrado, y porfas dejen review 


	2. Cap2

**Un Reencuentro**

**Cap****. 2**

**By**** Kaoru Tao**

**Holas****!! Ya esta aquí el segundo capi. Espero que tenga un poco más de fama mi fic TT-TT no ta' tan feyo U pero ustedes son lo que deciden, así que ahora disfruten el fic**

****

Sigues dudando, no sabes si correr hacía él o irte lo más pronto posible sin que él se de cuenta de tu presencia. Entre más cerca estaba Ren de la casa más nervioso se ponía, no entendías el porque ya que tu lo viste muy decido mientras caminaba, de tan nervioso que estaba comenzó a caminar despacio, estabas demasiado concentrada en tus pensamientos, el asunto de los gemelos Asakura no tenía mucha importancia, lo has pensado bien, lo que quieres saber son los sentimientos de esa persona, ¿te odiara? ¿Aún sentirá algo por ti? ¿Se acordará de ti? Eran otras preguntas que habitan en tu cabeza; sin darte cuenta tú estabas a un metro de él fue un alivio para ti que Ren estuviera tan nervioso y no notará tu presencia, en ese momento te armaste de valor para hablarle,  pero ese valor se esfumo al darte cuenta de que él ya estaba en la entrada, contemplando la gran casa, con un semblante serio, en ese instante giro ligeramente hacia su izquierda pero no te vio gracias a un árbol en el cual te escondiste, Ren entró a la casa y tú decidiste entrar en silencio para que no te vieran, necesitabas contestar tus preguntas, necesitabas hablar con Ren.

Al entrar a la casa escuchaste muchas voces que sonaban muy alegres, tal vez era por la llegada de Ren, de esas voces solo reconociste la de Ren y de otras dos personas; Horo Horo y Chocolove, te sentiste feliz, hasta que escuchaste una cosa que te puso a dudar otra vez: "_estamos reunidos para recordar una gran batalla, la batalla de Yoh contra Hao_",  piensas que si se reunieron para recordar esa batalla, esa gran batalla es por que Yoh murió, en realidad no sabías el por que de tu tristeza al creer que Yoh murió, será por esos rumores, por esa conversación que escuchaste sin querer, en la cuál decían que Yoh podría detener a Hao, que Yoh salvaría al mundo por así decirlo. Estabas muy distraída pensando sobre esas palabras de ese desconocido y una voz que conocías te despertó: "_¿Quién eres?_" te quedaste muda al ver que Horo Horo fue quien te hablo, estabas asustada solo salieron unas palabras de tu boca: "_solo estás tú, ho-hola…_" suspiraste cuando lo viste solo, él te observo unos momentos y solo exclamo: "_¡Kaoru! Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿vienes con Ren?_" tú te sonrojaste la razón, lo que le contestaste: "_te equivocas, yo estoy siguiendo a Ren, pero me dio vergüenza hablarle_" Horo Horo vio tú cara roja, él sonrió y se fue corriendo, tú te quedaste pensativa y cuando reaccionaste para huir, Horo Horo abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente y jalo a Ren para que observara a la chica que lo dejó enamorado.

Al ver el rostro de Ren, te quedaste asombrada, sentías tanta emoción que no sabías como reaccionar, quieres abrazarlo, quieres huir, quieres llorar de la emoción, pero te quedas muda y seria, Ren solo te observo con un gran asombro, todas las personas que son desconocidas para ti te observan, todos ellos están callados esperando que alguien diga algo, esperando que tú digas algo. Un chico se acerca y se te queda viendo, tú solo ves su gran peinado, "_que chica tan linda, ¿me puedes dar tu nombre? ¿Has venido con Ren? ¿Estas perdida? ¿Tienes novio?_", todo te lo dijo tan rápido que te tardaste en contestar; "_perdón por entrar así, vine sola, mi nombre es… Ka…Kaoru" _no contestaste la última pregunta y todos notaron tu cara roja, una chica de cabellos dorados se acerco a ti; "_la forma como entraste aquí es desagradable, eres una completa desconocida para nosotros a excepción de Horo Horo, pero como te has disculpado, podrás quedarte aquí unos días, pasa por favor_", "_muchas gracias_" le contestaste, entraste a esa casa y solo viste que Ren estaba muy serio, parecía que te miraba con un odio, pero solo un chico sabía muy bien que estaba feliz.

"_Creo que debemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Ryu_" tú solo observabas ese gran peinado con asombro, después miraste a tu alrededor y observas por unos momentos a la chica que te hablo hace unos minutos, a su lado está un chico con el espíritu de un samurai, observaste a otros dos chicos, uno de ellos con una hada, a un lado de él esta un chico de baja estatura, también observaste a tres chicas una de ellas parecida a Horo Horo, otra de cabello rosado y a una chica algo mayor con un zombi al lado de ella, también viste a Chocolove que estaba comiendo.

Horo Horo le hacia señas a Ren para que hablara, pero él no le hacia caso, "_Mi nombre es Pilika, soy la hermana de Horo Horo_", "_mucho gusto_" es lo único que podías decir, aún tienes esa pregunta en tu cabeza, quieres saber que le paso a Yoh, "_Fausto ya ha tardado_" decía el chico con el samurai, "_No te preocupes, le pedí que comprara unas cosas, mi nombre es Anna_". Ese nombre lo conocías, lo escuchaste en alguna ocasión pero no recuerdas bien en donde lo escuchaste, todos veían tu seriedad, te quedaste callada unos momentos hasta que llego alguien con unas bolsas, al verlo supiste que era la persona de la que habló Anna y el chico con el samurai, Fausto, él se presento ante ti, en ese momento Ana comenzó a hablar; "_como todos están aquí, comenzare, Kaoru, el chico de cabello verde se llama Liserg, Manta es el que esta al lado de él, el chico callado es Ren, el que está a su lado se llama Chocolove, la chica de cabello rosado se llama Tamao, y la chica que está a mi lado se llama Jun_" saludaste a todos, pero te extraño que no presentara al chico con el espíritu del samurai, "_Annita__ te olvidaste de mi_", "_Kaoru__, él es Yoh Asakura, mi prometido_", te quedaste sorprendida al ver que Yoh aun seguía con vida, al fin conociste a Yoh Asakura.

"_¿Qué pasa Kaoru?_" preguntaba Manta al verte tan sorprendida, "_n-nada, es que yo pensaba que Yoh…_", no podías creer que Yoh aun seguía con vida, pero aun te preguntabas sobre Hao y los grandes espíritus. "_¿Qué pensabas sobre Yoh?_" Ryu te pregunto algo alarmado por tu expresión, "_yo creía que estaba muerto_" te dio tanta vergüenza decir eso, ¿Cómo era posible que un shaman no supiera sobre la pelea de Yoh contra Hao?, te sentías ridícula al no estar informada, "_No te preocupes, Yoh le ganó a Hao y se suspendió el torneo_" te comentaba Horo Horo, él sabía muy bien el por que de esa idea, el ex-equipo de Ren sabe que te fuiste del torneo, y por lo tanto saben lo que tú no, "_fue algo difícil pero lo derrote gracias a todos los que confiaron en m_" decía alegremente Yoh, te sentías algo incomoda por los coqueteos que te hacía Ryu y  aún más al ver la cara molesta de Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove lo molestaban, ellos saben bien que Ren aún siente algo por ti.

**Continuará….**

**Weno****, que tal?? Puede que aún no se entiende muy bien, pero esperen al próximo capi y no se olviden de dejar review =3**


End file.
